The new girl
by THENEXTMOONGIRL
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Anubis house what will the other think and will she take a liking to Jerome
1. Arrival

The new girl

Alexa's POV

I'm Alexa Jones; I'm American and have just received a scholarship to a boarding school in England. I'm tallish, have red hair and am sort of a Goth.

I pulled my suitcase up to the door; there was a big sign above the door that read 'House of Anubis`.

"Well, this is me." I whispered, I knocked on the door and it swung open immediately, a rather short woman with dark hair stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooo, you must be Alexa, the new girl, come in, come in. I'm Trudy, your house mother"

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled, walking inside.

"Everyone is in school right now but they will be back in a few hours. Come on; let me show you your room." She led me up the stairs and we walked straight into a very creepy looking man.

"Ah, this must be our new student, Alexa." I smiled sheepishly.

"Alexa, this is Victor, he is the school caretaker."

"It's nice to meet you." I stared down at my biker boots.

"Hmm, I think you'll get along well with Patricia." He mused, I looked up at him and he was staring at my boots. "Carry on." He said and Trudy continued taking me to my room.

"You will be staying in a room with Patricia and Joy, their room is big so you'll have lots of room." She opened the door and led me into the room. She was telling the truth, the room was big and there was a spare bed to the right of the room with a big closet next to it. "Okay, make yourself at home and unpack, when you're done you can stay in here of go into the common room, I don't mind. The rest of the children will be back in a few hours and they know you're coming so they should be welcoming." I nodded and Trudy left the room. I started to unpack my stuff; I put all my clothes in the closet and put my boxes of important things under my bed. I pulled my special photo of my friends from elementary school and put it on the draws next to my bed. After a bit more unpacking I was done so I decided I would go down to the common room and read my favourite book; Shadows by Amy Meredith. I sat on the loveseat and opened my book; I didn't realize Victor was standing right in front of me until I looked up from my book. I gasped.

"I see you've made yourself at home." He said, I gulped, "The others will be home soon, so brace yourself."

"Thanks." I smiled and he disappeared. I went back to reading my book, I'm not sure how long I sat there but it was I while. I heard the front door open and a load of laughing and shouting, but as soon as they stepped in the common room it fell silent and there was a loud crash as somebody dropped there books. I looked up from my book and standing there in the doorway were eight people, four boys and four girls.

"Hi, I'm Alexa." I smiled; they all stumbled in and gathered around me. A blonde haired girl spoke up first.

"I'm Amber Millington." She came up and hugged me.

"I'm Mara." Another added.

"I'm Joy." A girl with dark hair said, shaking my hand.

"Patricia." A third said, "And these are the boys-"

"I think we can introduce ourselves Patricia." A tall guy, with dirty blonde hair interrupted her; he had a sly smile on his face as he sat down extremely close to me and scooted closer. "I'm Jerome and I will be your personal tour guide," he put his arm around my shoulders, "I show you the dos and don'ts of living in Anubis house. First, don't under any circumstances go into Victor's office."

"Yeah, if he catches you, he'll put you on toilet duty." Another boy added, "I'm Alfie." He shook my hand and then stepped back. Another boy stepped up; he had lighter hair than Jerome though.

"I'm Mick." He said; waving at me. I looked over at the last boy.

"I'm Fabian." He smiled, he seemed more sensible than the rest. They all started to do their own things and I was left alone with Jerome and Alfie.

"So Alexa, should we start our tour?" Jerome asked, leaning even closer to me.

"Um, call me Alex and okay."

"Alex." Jerome said, he stood up and led me through a door in the common room. "This is the kitchen." He said, I smiled at Trudy; who was standing over the stove, she looked at Jerome and was about to say something but instead just rolled her eyes. "Through there is the laundry room, and through here is the boys rooms; that room there is Fabian and Mick's room and this is mine and Alfie's room." He opened the door and ushered me in, "This is my bed," He said gesturing to the right of the room, "and this is Alfie's bed." He said, pointing to the other bed. I went and sat on his bed. "You can't be tired already; we've still got to do upstairs."

"I guess its jet lag." I said.

"Well, you're always welcome to this bed." He said grinning.


	2. Getting together

**Sorry for the long wait, it's just that HOA stopped showing in the UK for a bit so I lost my inspiration but its back now! So I'm writing more. Thank you to all the people who commented, this is my first story and I'm glad you liked it so far!**

"Um..."

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Jerome said awkwardly.

"Kinda." I smiled.

"I'm sorry; I probably just made you feel really uncomfortable."

"It's fine." I put my hand on top of his; he looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"Um, would you like to continue with the tour?" Jerome asked standing up.

"Of course," I smiled and stood up; he led me along the corridor and waved to a door.

"That's a toilet, but we use the bathroom upstairs; it's bigger." He said, I just smiled and followed him up the stairs. He stopped at the top and pointed to Victor's office, "As we said strictly off bounds." I nodded and saluted; he chuckled quietly under his breath and then pushed another door open. I walked through after him and walked straight into him – he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking. I stared up into his eyes and seemed to get lost in the light blue shade. I hadn't realised that I was leaning forward until somebody cleared their throat; I jumped and looked towards where the sound came from – Alfie was standing there trying not to laugh. "Alfie, you idiot, we were just having a moment!" Jerome hissed. I stepped backwards awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"So the tour," I prompted Jerome and he carried on walking, leaving Alfie laughing behind us. Jerome motioned to the first door.

"Bathroom," He smiled, he walked to the next door, "Patricia's, Joy's _and_ your room and finally we have Mara and Amber's room."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh, wait," he walked along the hall and motioned to a door that for some reason gave me the creeps, "that's the attic, we're not allowed up there – the cellar either."

"Good to know,"

"Shall we go back downstairs?"

"Sure."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Morning everyone!" I cooed as I walked into the common room in the morning.

"Hi!" Amber shouted.

"Hey," Patricia, Joy and Fabian said in synchronisation.

"Lexi!" Alfie shouted.

"Hi Alex," Mara said walking in to the living room. I looked over at Jerome, who was sitting in his usual spot on the sofa reading a book. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. He patted the spot next to him and I walked over, I sat down next to him.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning," He smiled; he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"Has anyone seen Mick?" Amber ran in and asked. There was a chorus of no's.

"He's probably gone running." I told her, and then remembered something, "Hey, did anyone hear that apparently we're gonna be getting a new girl?"

"Yeah, I heard that." Joy said.

"And apparently she's American too." Patricia added, "But I don't want a new girl, I like it just us."

"Is that what you said before I came?" I smirked.

"No!" Patricia defended herself.

"Its five to nine, we should probably get going for school." Jerome said; standing up.

"Yeah," I said, quickly doing my tie up and grapping my bag. We all walked to the school building together, when Alfie came and tackled Jerome and stole his shoe then ran away.

"Hey!" Jerome shouted, chasing after him, "Alfie give that back!" I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.


End file.
